Nightmare of Lust
by danceofgold
Summary: What really happened during Alucard's nightmare. Written from the Succubus's POV.


**What really happened during Alucard's nightmare. Written from the Succubus's POV.**

**Warnings: sex, blood, violence. This is Mature fanfiction. If you can't take it, please don't read it.**

Castlevania's characters belong to Konami. I do not own anything, and I'm writing this just for enjoyment.

* * *

**Nightmare of Lust **

A disembodied soul trapped in this empty place forever, I cried out for my lord, for anyone to take me away from this loneliness, but the only answers I heard were the echoes of my own wails. I recalled the events of that fateful night that marked my doom…

I stood in front of a chamber with its door closed. It was dead quiet, and I was nearly enveloped in darkness, if not for the flickering light from the single candle on the wall. I had been stalking him for days in the shadows in this labyrinthine castle, and now he lay inside the chamber, wrapped in deep slumber.

"Seduce him to the dark side," had been Lord Dracula's specific orders. My lord did not explain why, nor did he reveal too much detail. He furnished me with just enough instructions for me to perform my duty, and I did not dare to probe further. I presumed this was one of those mind games he played with his underlings. My master treated me well; he had given me my powers but he could also make my life a living hell as soon as he sensed the slightest hint of disobedience. He was already feared as a tyrant before he died, and centuries of boredom had made him even sicker and more twisted than ever.

I did not attempt to push open the heavy door; it was not necessary to do so. I sensed the life-force emanating from the sleeping figure in the chamber, pulsating, calling me to it. What intrigued me was that the life-force seemed to belong to neither a human nor a monster, but it certainly had a tremendous amount of masculine strength residing within it.

I suddenly felt the hunger awaken within me. How long had it been since I'd fed... six months, or perhaps longer? My powers had grown over the centuries and I could now survive for long periods without feeding. I had become selective over my victims, choosing only the most virile ones. Strength and power attracted me. So far, no man had been able to resist the allure of my body once I entered their dreams. I gave them pleasure and bliss beyond their wildest imagination, and when they were at the height of ecstasy, I sucked their vitality out of them, consuming them till they became dried-up, hollow shells. I never felt sad for them, for I knew they had died in my arms gladly and without regrets.

Sensing that my target was in the throes of a dream, I decided that it was time. My eyes fluttered close, I felt my body go limp as my soul departed and weaved into that private place where a man's deepest secrets and emotions lay exposed and vulnerable. As I entered his world, a wave of intense emotions slammed into me – horror, despair, helplessness, anger. He was struggling in a nightmare and I was curious to know what was tormenting him so much. What was his deepest fear?

I opened my eyes and found myself hovering above a fifteenth-century Romanian town square, where a crowd had gathered. I took my time to observe this little drama unfolding before my eyes. At the centre of the commotion was a young woman in a brown dress, her arms painfully bound in chains, frail body hanging from a huge wooden crucifix. Her head hung down weakly, eyes half-closed, sandy curls a mess around her face. She was flanked by two men holding spears.

The mob surrounding her was working itself into a frenzy. Some of the townspeople were brandishing torches, shouting 'burn her, burn her!' Amidst the chaos, I heard a male voice cry out in desperation, "Mother!"

The woman on the crucifix lifted her head slowly. Her face was gaunt and pallid, her cheeks were sunken. But even in that piteous state, the look in her eyes was composed. ''That voice…Alucard, it's you…" she called out weakly.

"I'm coming, Mother! I'll save you!" Alucard cried as he jostled his way through the feverish crowd, stopping when he reached the foot of the crucifix.

It had been difficult for me to get a good look at Alucard while trailing him in the dark, but now he finally stood in full view, and his beauty made me gasp in amazement. His pale face was delicately formed, with champagne eyes fringed with golden eyelashes. Long, flaxen hair cascaded over his shoulders in soft waves. I had the urge to touch the hair to feel if it was as soft as it looked. Despite his delicate features, he exuded masculinity. His tall, regal form was dressed in an ornate black coat with gold trimmings, with a waistcoat held together by silver buckles, and his large cuffs were folded back till his elbows. His long legs were encased in glossy black knee-high boots. A voluminous cape was draped over his shoulders, clasped by a metal chain. An imposing sight to behold.

"No, Alucard. Don't come here!'' pleaded the woman as she cast a frantic look at him.

"But mother!" His eyes glistened and I could see that the wetness was tinged with red. He cried bloody tears. Suddenly, I had a feeling I might know what, or who he was. My heart raced with a heady mixture of fear and anticipation.

"It's alright…" she tried to soothe him. "If my death can save others, I'd gladly surrender my life." The look on her face was peaceful, dignified. It disgusted me to think that this wretched woman was in fact that noble. How absurd. Humans were all selfish and cowardly; how could anyone be different? I smiled an insidious smile to myself as I decided it was time for the fun to begin. My incorporeal self lingered for a moment above her body, and then slowly, gradually, I melted into her. I became her, and I saw through her eyes. I felt the heaviness of my body, and my skin felt the scorching heat from the flames.

"Mother! No! Please, No!" Alucard looked at me, his cries becoming more anguished. The tears were flowing freely down his face now, adding streaks of pink to his perfect ivory skin. I let my eyes savor his otherworldly beauty for a moment, and then I parted my lips, or rather, _her _lips to begin my act.

"Yes, _Alucard_," I put on a virtuous voice, feigning my most stoical look. "Watch me die, and remember always…_my last words to you_."

"Yes, mother." His face was resigned but his voice still held confusion, resentment, and pain. I had a sudden fantasy of him restrained by silver chains, completely at my mercy, while I played with him. I imagined his rage and helplessness. His mind would be unwilling but his body would be hard and eager. I let my mind wander for a delicious moment, conjuring up the many ways I would cause him pain. He was definitely not mortal, and that meant he could take quite a bit of damage, and would still heal, but…

Back to my little game.

"You must… " I paused, and smiled inwardly. Things were going to take an exciting turn, and I was to determine that with my next few words. My eyes fluttered shut, and I took a deep breath, soaking up the moment.

".…_despise_ humans. They are to be your prey!" my eyes gleamed as I watched his face intently for his reaction.

"What!"

I was enjoying the effect I had on him. "Better for them to die than to let them compound their sins," I coaxed, directing my gaze towards an old man standing at the back of the mob. "Begin by slaying that one over there." My voice held perhaps a little too much eagerness.

"No! It wasn't like this!" Alucard choked back tears and shook his head vehemently. He closed his eyes, golden lashes sweeping his cheeks. He would drive me insane with his beauty.

"What's wrong, Alucard?" I asked slyly, a smile playing on my lips.

When he opened his eyes and spoke, I thought I saw something dark and menacing flash across his face. He made each word forceful, deliberate. "My mother never said such a thing."

"What do you mean?" I was still revelling in my little diversion. "Kill them, and bring them happiness!"

"No! You're not my mother!" He burst out, voice trembling with anger and repulsion. He pointed one gloved finger at me. "What kind of demon are you?"

A mocking laugh escaped my mouth as my brown dress melted away and I broke free of the shackles, reverting to my true form. Oh, how I adored my body with its perfect curves. My high, tight breasts were barely concealed by the black leather lingerie I was wearing, its blackness highlighting my luscious auburn hair spilling over my smooth, white shoulders. My slender long legs were sheathed in thigh-high leather boots. I loved the fact that this young and tantalizing body was mine forever as long as I continued siphoning energy from men.

"Ah…you broke free of my spell," I purred in my contralto voice as I walked towards him, hips swaying seductively. "I like that!"

Alucard's simply stood still, his eyes cold and aloof. "Demon. Death is too good for you," his voice held not a hint of emotion. Even at this moment, his beauty called out to me. I wanted to run my lips over every inch of him; I wanted his golden curls to sweep along my naked skin, I wanted his long, ungloved fingers on unmentionable parts of me. He would be different from those boring, crude human males I usually took in my bed.

I threw my head back and laughed gleefully, beckoning him with an outstretched hand. "Come here, little boy, and show me what you've got."

In a split second he had unsheathed his sword from the scabbard hanging from his waist, and was rushing at me at a speed faster than was humanly possible. I evaded him by swiftly rising up into the air, my large ebony wings expanding into the dark sky. Alucard never hesitated for even a second. He leapt gracefully, long hair flying out of his face, thrusting his sword at me. Being so close to him enabled me to smell his blood; it was rich and sweet, laced with a dark, unworldly power that caused my stomach to clench with fear and excitement.

I closed my wings protectively around me. As soon as I opened them, I noticed another huge, emerald-gold sword coming at me from my right, but I was too late to guard against it. A searing pain radiated from my thigh and I saw that there was a sizeable gash on it. I cursed, licked my lips and focused my mind on the battle. My power swirled around me; I willed it to materialize into sharp jet-black spears and sent them shooting out at every angle. One pierced Alucard's shoulder, sending drops of scarlet splattering onto the ground. His face twisted in pain but he uttered no sound. The scent of his blood was overwhelming me now, intoxicating me like a deadly perfume.

I jolted my head upwards to find the emerald sword twirling by itself magically in the air, its burning brilliance threatening to blind me. As if I did not have enough distractions, I had to deal with that damned familiar too. I decided to play a little guessing game with Alucard, conjuring seven mirror images of myself. He soared into the air, cape billowing behind him and slashed at them furiously, shattering the images into a thousand shards. Just before he touched me, I sharply extended my spears out in a fan shape, but he dodged it skillfully, slashing his blade across my stomach instead. I shrieked as my blood spurted out in a crimson shower, my wings fluttering weakly as I descended onto the ground.

I knelt panting, cradling my wound, blood seeping out beneath my fingers. The gash on my thigh was almost fully healed by now. I raised my eyes at the tall, majestic figure looming over me. I had known it all along, but now, that unearthly scent had finally confirmed my suspicions. "Darkling… I smell your blood. You're a _vampire?"_ I gasped.

The thought that he was a creature of the night had occurred to me while I was stalking him, but I also noticed that he had not been feeding off blood, but on meat, as humans did. Then the realization hit me. _Dhampir_. He was one of those halflings who had all the powers of a vampire but almost none of their weaknesses. "Could it be… ?" I wondered out loud. "That strength, that beauty. You're… the son of Lord Dracula!"

Alucard's face was cold and impenetrable as steel. "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity, demon," he snarled, showing a hint of fangs.

"Wait! I beg of you…." I panicked and wailed in desperation as Alucard crossed the distance between us in one swift movement and seized my neck, sword poised to carve out my heart. _No, it would not end like this! _In that same heartbeat before my impending doom, with my neck caught in his merciless grip, I unleashed my last power with all the force I possessed. He raised a hand to shield himself, but those tiny droplets of lust seeped into him like a perfume.

He froze, confused. His grip on my neck loosened and I heard a clang as his sword fell onto the cobblestone ground. My head stopped spinning now, my breathing resumed, and a gloating smile spread across my lips.

The look on Alucard's face had changed, not to something gentler, but to something raw and animal-like. It was the effect of my power on him. I leaned forward, wrapped my hands in the thickness of his flaxen hair, and pressed my mouth to his lips. His breathing became audible, I felt his need, and I smelled his hunger. I knew it had had been a long time for him, perhaps more than a century.

A moment had passed before I realized that his cape was lying on the ground, and he had peeled off his gloves and boots. My clothes simply melted away. My hands were all over him, unfastening his thick red belt and trousers, and I saw that he was swollen with desire. I took some time to savor his perfect, ivory magnificence, running my tongue over his bare stomach, while he shuddered and gave a soft moan.

I raised my head to look at him. His eyes started to burn with gold fire as he pinned me against the cobblestone ground and drove himself into me deep and hard, the impact of our bodies tearing a grunt from me. I drew a sharp breath and clawed at him, but his grip on my hips was steel. He pushed forcefully till most of him was inside me. I tensed and writhed at the burning sensation; it was unlike me to feel pain, but this pain was indescribable, darkly titillating, something I had never felt before.

He pressed his mouth on my breast and bit down, and I made protesting sounds, digging my nails into his shoulders. The mix of pain and pleasure coursed through my body in waves, making me giddy. I drank in his lust and bathed in his energy as he continued thrusting in a steady rhythm, while the heaviness of my need surged inside me, swelling and swelling till I erupted, screaming. I threw my head back, indulging in this ecstatic moment; I was inside Alucard's nightmare, and I had guided him from his deepest fears to his darkest desires.

The sudden sharp pain of fangs piercing my neck made me cry out. I dug my fingernails into his back, making helpless noises as he sucked. The pain grew so intense that my neck felt as if it would break. I grasped a handful of his pale-gold locks and tried to pry him off me, but to no avail. His fangs were buried inside my flesh, and I was certain I was going to faint, when he suddenly raised his head, blood in a crimson wash around his mouth.

He was still inside me, making small animal noises, and his rhythm became more urgent. I had taken vampires before, but he was not like one at all. Vampires tried very hard to pass off as humans but there was always this coldness and hardness to them. Alucard, however, was warm living flesh and muscle, but his strength was clearly inhuman, and it was with this strength that he continued thrusting into me. His breathing became more and more ragged, until finally his whole body convulsed and he collapsed onto me. I shuddered and squeezed my eyes shut, feeling tipsy and unfocused.

When the world stopped spinning, I opened my eyes and saw that he was beside me, half-kneeling, staring into thin air. Slowly, the golden fire in his eyes faded as they returned to their original paleness, and he awoke as if from a dream. A look of realization crept into his face as he tried to process what had just happened. His face became rigid with anger. "You… you whore," he spat.

Pressing my fingers on the fang marks on my neck to stop the blood from seeping out, I spread my lips into a smirk, thinking that I had made my conquest yet again. "Dhampir, you are _mine_." I threw my head back and laughed rapturously, but then I stiffened at the sight before me.

For a moment my mind was unable to register what I saw. I heard the cracking of bones and muscle, the mess of skin and fur, and then my eyes widened with terror as a huge grey wolf towered over me, jaws gaping. Its eyes held nothing resembling a human.

The very last thing I heard was my scream of agony echoing in the dream world, as the wolf sank its teeth into my chest and tore my heart out.

* * *

End

Thank you for reading. Reviews are much appreciated! :)


End file.
